Kilroy's Zombie Apocalypse
by Kilroy the Wolf
Summary: Kilroy and friends find themselves in the middle of a zombie apocalypse
1. The Beginning

It had been sixty-three days since the virus started spreading. A strange ship had appeared over Rock'n City and started spraying a mysterious chemical all over the citizens. Some managed to escape the gas while others….. weren't so lucky. The citizens that were sprayed started dropping like flies. The thing was though they weren't staying dead because the virus started re-animating the corpses it had killed. The only safe area was New Mobotropilus. Unfortunately the normal heroes like Sonic couldn't go out to help for it would be too dangerous of a chance to lose them. The citizens that managed to escape formed into groups just to stay alive and fight off the zombies. There was one such group that consisted of six friends….

"We need to set up camp soon." said a fourteen year old grey wolf, "It's starting to get dark. Zero go set up the alarms, we don't want any of those uglies gettin' inta camp."

"I'm on it." said the sixteen year old black and red hedgehog.

"Techno, have the girls come back yet?"

"Not yet, Kilroy, but they should be here any minute with the supplies." replied the fifteen year old grey fox.

Night started falling and the girls still hadn't returned back from the mission yet. As time wore on the boys started getting a little worried about what had happened to them. As far as they knew all of them were armed with only bats, clubs, sticks and other bludgeoning weapons that can only be used in close-quarters combat which is never a good idea to use around zombies.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go look for my girlfriend." said Kilroy.

"I'll go with you." said Zero.

"Me too." added Techno.

"No, we need someone to stay in the camp to make sure that those creatures don't get in." replied Zero.

"Yeah, Zero's right Techno, we need someone to stay at camp plus it's your turn to watch anyways."

Kilroy and Zero headed out of the camp to look for the girls. Last time they had seen them they had been headed towards the forest in what used to be the park. The place was covered with zombie activity.

"This should be fun." Kilroy said with a sarcastic tone.

"You know it wouldn't be fun without all these friends around." replied Zero.

When they started into the forest they did not encounter any zombies. It was dark and quiet in the woods. Only the occasional snap of the twig was heard which set the duo on edge even more. All of a sudden there was a rustle in the bushes and two dark figures popped out. Kilroy and Zero braced for an onslaught of zombies but instead the figures just stood there.

"Well are you just gonna' stand there or are you gonna' give your girl a kiss?" said one of the figures.

"Dark Star? Is that you?" said Zero.

"In the living flesh, who else did you expect? Beat is with me also." said the female red and black hedgehog.

"Where is she?" said Kilroy.

"We got separated while looking for water." said the blue fox.

"You lost her?"

"Calm down Kilroy. We'll go look for her together." said Dark Star.

"Hang on a second, I think I hear something over there."

Kilroy headed over to the edge of the clearing and started searching the bushes. He got to the nearest tree when something jumped on top of him and pinned him down.


	2. Surprises

The initial impact from hitting the ground knocked Kilroy out for a few seconds but he recovered soon after. He looked up to see what had pinned him down and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Judas the Bat, only he had been turned into a zombie. Kilroy struggled to get up but to no avail. Judas leaned in with his mouth gaping open about to bite Kilroy. Right before Judas bit him he was knocked off of Kilroy with a flash. Kilroy was dazed from what had and just sat there. Then the figure that had knocked Judas walked over to him and stuck out a hand.

"You're lucky I could save your skin this time next time you may not be so lucky." said a feminine voice.

"Ha Ha Ha, you're so funny Sylvia." said Kilroy.

"That's why you love me."

"All right everyone I think it's about time we got back to camp it's getting very dark and I'm sure Techno could use a break right about now." said Zero.

They started back towards the camp when they heard some moaning and frantic crying off in the distance. From the sound of it there was not much time until the poor creature would be eaten by the zombies.

"I feel so sorry that poor thing." said Dark Star.

"We need to help him, Kilroy!" said Sylvia.

"Well I guess it would help to have more people on the team." responded Kilroy. "Dark Star, Zero, and Beat, why don't you guys head back to camp and check on Techno?"

"Sure thing, Kilroy. C'mon girls." said Zero.

The group parted ways and Kilroy along with Sylvia headed into the clearing and saw about five zombies at the base of a tree. Kilroy motioned for Sylvia to go around the back while he attacked from the front. He gave the signal and the both jumped out and started whacking zombies left and right. When they finished off the zombies, Sylvia climbed the tree to see what had been crying. When she got to the top she let out a scream.

"What is it Sylvia? Are you okay?" yelled Kilroy.

"It's… It's… It's a chao! Can we keep it? Can we keep it? Can we keep it?"

"I guess we can. If you want to." Kilroy said at a loss of words, "I think we need to get back to camp its almost 0:00."

"Ok let's go. I can't wait to show everyone Neo."

"You've already named it?"

"Yep, I think he looks like a Neo. Don't you?"

"Sure, why not."

Kilroy and Sylvia started heading back towards camp. Sylvia was carrying their new companion, Neo, in her arms. It wasn't a very long walk to the camp from where they had saved Neo but as they drew close it started getting brighter. The light seemed to be coming from a huge bonfire but not many people were dumb enough to do that, since it would attract zombies.

"I wonder where that huge fire is?" said Sylvia, "It sure is bright."

"Yeah, it seems to be coming from…." said Kilroy, "Oh no….."

"What is it?"

"The Camp!" shouted Kilroy.


	3. Burn

Kilroy and Sylvia ran the rest of the way to camp. By the time they had got there the majority of the camp was in flames with no sign of the others.

"Where's Techno?" Sylvia screamed frantically.

"Can you see any of the others?" yelled Kilroy.

"Kilroy, I think I see Techno! There he is; he's trapped under a fallen tree! We have to do something!"

"Stay here, I'm goin' in!"

Kilroy jumped into the flames and started running towards Techno. But unfortunately, the fire was faster. The inferno engulfed the tree that was pinning him down and started burning Techno alive. He was unconscious but the second he caught fire he started screaming.

"Someone! Anyone! Help me please!" Techno frantically screamed.

"Hang on Techno! I'm gonna get you!" Kilroy yelled back.

Then that's when it happened. The fire found the gas tanks that the group used to start fires. Kilroy wasn't close enough to be hit by the explosion itself, but he caught the shockwave. Kilroy stood up and looked over where Techno had been just seconds before. He just stood there in disbelief, one of his best friends, his band mates, and the only guy that would hire him for a job, was dead. Realizing that he was still in the fire he started running out of the camp to where Sylvia and Neo were. Kilroy emerged from the smoke and fell down. He tried to hold back the tears, but to no avail. Sylvia rushed over to him and bent down.

"Kilroy, where's Techno?" stammered Sylvia.

"He…. He….. He's… dead." Kilroy said while sobbing and burying his head into Sylvia's shoulder.

They just sat there crying mournfully over the death of their dear friend. Neither of them said a word. It was another few minutes until Zero, Dark Star, and Beat got back what smoldering parts were left of camp. They explained that they got held up by a horde of zombies and had heard the explosion. Neither Sylvia nor Kilroy said anything. That's when Beat noticed something was wrong.

"Sylvia, where's Techno?" Beat said timidly.

Sylvia just turned her head.

"Where's Techno?" this time a bit more frantic.

"The explosion…" stated Kilroy.

"Oh God… No….. No,No! It can't be true! It isn't true!"

Beat took off into the ashes and started searching for Techno desperately while calling his name over and over. She kept searching until morning and no one had slept at all last night. Sylvia walked up to Kilroy and hugged him tightly.

"What are we going to do now?" she whispered into his ear.

"I have no idea." was his only response.


	4. Capture

"Beat…. It's no use…. He's gone." Sylvia said while trying to comfort her friend. Even though Beat knew the truth she just wouldn't accept it. She had spent the entire night in the ruins of the camp searching for Techno. She was still in disbelief even though it had happened twelve hours prior.

"Alright everyone group meeting." announced Kilroy, "I know everyone's had a tough night and we will all miss Techno, but we must keep moving. No telling how many zombies that explosion attracted. It's what Techno would want us to do."

"Kilroy's right, guys. We need to keep moving we can't let this slow us down." said Sylvia.

No one said anything, they just looked around. Beat was in the fettle position rocking back and forth. They all knew Kilroy was right; they just didn't have the morale to keep going. There was a faint moaning noise coming from the woods. It sounded like the zombies weren't that far away now. They would be in the camp in a few minutes. Neo started shaking and crying so Sylvia picked him up and held him tight.

"Your choice is now either you stay and try to fight the zombies or you can choose to run and live." said Kilroy.

"If you're going, I'm going. Neo says he wants to go also." said Sylvia.

"I'm going, too." said Zero.

"So am I." agreed Dark Star.

Everyone looked at Beat. She didn't move she just sat there giving the thousand yard stare. The moaning was getting closer. Kilroy could make out the figures lumbering towards them. There had to be at least twenty-five of undead freaks. Dark Star grabbed Beat and started shaking her.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" yelled Dark Star, "Techno wouldn't want this to happen to you!"

"Let go of me!" Beat yelled back, "I'm not leaving Techno!"

"You're going weather you like it or not!" yelled Zero as he picked Beat up and started running with the rest of the group.

"Put me down! Let go of me! I have to stay with Techno!"

Beat kicked Zero in the face which made him drop her. She started running back to the camp towards the zombies. She could see Techno already there being eaten by the zombies. She kept running then Zero and Kilroy tackled her.

"No! Don't you see what you've done? The zombies have Techno!" screamed Beat.

"He's not there! The explosion got him!" yelled Kilroy while pulling her back.

"Yes he is! They're eating him right now don't you see?"

Kilroy and Zero kept pulling her away. She just kept kicking and screaming about how they betrayed Techno. Then everything went black. Dark Star had hit a pressure point on the back of Beat's neck to knock her out. The group barely managed to escape the zombies. They headed down an old dirt road that lead out of the city. They had gone a few miles when Beat woke back up. She seemed calm now. She didn't talk to anyone but just kept walking with tears streaming down her face all the while. It started to get dark and they didn't have any shelter or food and they started getting hungry. Sylvia spotted a gas station up the road.

"C'mon guys let's go." said Sylvia.

"If we're lucky there will be some supplies." said Zero.

"Only one way to find out." said Kilroy, "Race ya!"

The group ran towards the gas station. They got there right as the last bits of sunlight disappeared. They stepped into the building. Everyone was on their guard to see if there were any zombies in the building with them. Luckily there were none so the group settled down for a nice meal. No one spoke, they just all sat around a little lantern that Zero had found in the gas station while looking for food. Kilroy was the first to speak.

"Well I'm going to go look for anything that will be of use to us. Sylvia you comin' with?"

"Yeah sure. Neo you stay here with Auntie Dark Star."

The two looked around for a little bit. Little did they know that they were being watched in the shadows. Sylvia found a first aid kit and a few bags they could use to carry supplies with. Kilroy found a few sleeping bags then the two headed back to the others.

"Look guys I found a few sleeping bags!" announced Kilroy.

"I found a medical kit and some bags." said Sylvia.

"Here's a sleeping bag for Beat. Here's a sleeping bag for Dark Star and Zero. And one for me and Sylvia."

"Good thing cause I'm tired." said Zero. "Goodnight everyone."

Everyone said there goodnights and drifted off to sleep. Kilroy was the first one to wake up. He was tied up and gagged. He looked up to see who had done this to him. He couldn't make out the figure because the shadow was covering the face of their captor.

"Look at this one." said the figure.


	5. Heartbeat

Kilroy started writhing back and forth trying to loosen the ropes that were holding him down. No one else had woken up yet. The figure was soon joined by another shadowy figure that was shorter.

"Looks like their leader finally decided to wake up and join us." said the taller figure.

"Yeah, man. So what should we do with him?" said the shorter figure.

"I think we should find out who they are first."

"Good idea, man." said the short one while he started untying the gag from Kilroy's neck. "Why don't you put the others in the back?"

"Sure thing."

"Who are you?" demanded Kilroy after the gag had been removed.

"How impolite of me, I'm Cain the Pit Bull. And my friend over there is Baxter the Lab." said Cain, "Now who are you?"

"Why don't you untie me and my friends and I'll tell you." replied Kilroy.

"Why don't you do what the guy with the knife tells you to?"

"Fine. My name is Kilroy the Wolf, me and my friends were leaving Rockin' City and headed for New Mobotropolis. We stopped here for the night, then I woke up and you two were standing over me."

"Hey I locked up the others. The grey girl tried fighting back but I took care of her." said Baxter

"Good. Thanks, man." replied Cain.

"I swear if you did anything to Sylvia I'll kill you!" yelled Kilroy with his face turning red with rage.

"Looks like someone has anger issues." said Cain.

"What did you do to her?"

"Baxter says relax, man. I don't do anything to your sister." said Baxter.

"She's my girlfriend." Kilroy replied angrily, "What do you guys want with us anyways? We didn't do anything to you."

"Didn't do anything? Didn't do anything? I'll tell you what you did!" yelled Cain.

"Wait, what did they do?" asked Baxter.

"Uhhhhhh….. Oh yeah! You guys were trespassing on our property, stole supplies from our gas station, and to top it off you lead all those undead creeps onto our lawn."

"So, we didn't know you guys lived here and I had no idea the zombies were following us." defended Kilroy, "So what do you want from us?"

"That's a very nice girlfriend you have there." said Baxter, "Would be ashamed if something were to occur."

"You keep your hands off of her!"

"Relax I'm just kidding, maybe."

Kilroy just growled at him. All the while Kilroy was trying to repress something. Something that had nearly been set loose when Techno died. Something that was yearning to be set free into the world.

"C'mon Kilroy, you know you need my help." said a dark voice.

"No I don't! I won't ever need your help! Stay away from me!"

"You know you want to. Stop fighting the feeling and just let me go."

"Never."

"Ah well, seems just a waist of an opportunity to display your real power."

Kilroy was able to keep the darkness inside of him. In the other room they started hearing some banging and crying going on. It sounded like it was coming from the closet where the rest of Kilroy's group was locked up.

"What the heck are they doing in there?" asked Cain.

"Your…" Baxter started.

"Now is not the time for that Baxter." Cain replied, "Let's go check it out."

The two left to check out the noise. While they were gone Kilroy started looking for something to free himself with. There was knife in his pack but that was nowhere in sight. Cain and Baxter came running back into the room covered with blood.

"You need to help your friend!" yelled Cain while he and Baxter started untying Kilroy.

"Why? Which one?" Kilroy yelled while growing frantic.

"The crazy blue one! I don't know what happened we went in there and she was covered with blood!"

When the trio got in the room Kilroy couldn't believe his eyes. There was blood everywhere. Sylvia and Beat were covered with it. Sylvia said she was alright and started explaining what had happened while they tried to stop the bleeding.

After they had been locked up Sylvia and Beat were the first to wake up. Sylvia had found a shard of glass and used it to cut herself free. She then handed it to Beat to uncut herself while Sylvia looked for a way out. Beat had already done it before Sylvia could stop her. Instead of cutting the ropes off she had cut her wrists open instead. Sylvia tried to stop the bleeding herself but to no avail, so she started banging on the walls trying to get someone's attention.

There was no way to stop the bleeding and Beat was fading fast. Sylvia cradled her friends head in her lap as she watched her friend slowly die. Beat could see Techno waiting for her at the end of a dark tunnel. He looked sad.

"Techno wait for me!" shouted Beat in her mind.

"I've been wanting to see you again, just not like this." said Techno, "C'mon let's go."

Beat took Techno's arm and they started off towards a better place.

Sylvia, while crying, looked down at Beat's body. She was dead.


	6. Renegade

"This is all you guys fault!" yelled Kilroy.

"We didn't do anything! She killed herself, we never touched her…. Well, except for when we tied her up." Cain yelled defensively, while untying Zero and Dark Star.

"She wouldn't have cut herself if you hadn't tied her up!"

"I only knew her for five minutes and could tell she was suicidal!"

"Everyone just calm down!" intervened Sylvia, "Yes, Beat is dead. Yes, these two tied us up. But we need to work together if want to get out of here without being eaten."

"She's right, man. We can't stay here anymore now that the zombies have found us." Baxter said agreeing with Sylvia.

"We need to wait for Josh and see what he says." replied Cain.

"Who's this guy Josh you're talking about? Another murderer like you two?" asked Kilroy with a detect of anger in his voice.

"No, and we're not murderers either. He's our leader, Josh the Hedgehog." Cain replied.

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Zero said finally starting to stir.

"We were tied up, held hostage by knife-point, Beat killed herself, and trapped in a gas station surrounded by zombies. How about some breakfast in bed?" Kilroy replied sarcastically.

"Well good morning to you, too."

"Wait, Beat's dead?" Dark Star asked also having woken up.

"Yes. She killed herself last night." replied Sylvia. "Has anyone seen Neo?"

"Who's that?" asked Baxter.

"Little chao, about yea tall."

"No, have you Cain?"

"Nah, man."

"Oh my God!" screamed Dark Star.

"What is it?" Zero asked jumping at Dark Star's scream.

"Beat! She's coming back to life! She's cornered Neo!"

"No! Not my Neo!" yelled Sylvia, "Someone do something!"

Almost right as the words came out of her mouth, a flash of grey and silver flew by. It grabbed Neo and **(warning rest of sentence graphic)** sliced Beat's head in two. The sight of which made Dark Star faint and nearly made everyone else that knew her vomit. The grey hedgehog handed Neo to Sylvia and wiped off his sword.

"Nice one, man. Good thing you didn't try shooting it." said Baxter.

"Yeah, that thing looked at us like we were RAW meat." agreed Cain. (I had to include that for my friend who actually owns Cain, who is a pit bull)

"Who are these guys?" asked the hedgehog.

"I'm Kilroy the Wolf. These are my friends Sylvia the Wolf, Zero the Hedgehog, Dark Star the Hedgehog, and that is what is left of our friend Beat." Kilroy said while pointing at what used to be his friend, "I can only guess you're Josh."

"In the living flesh. Sorry bout your friend by the way, but ya gotta do whatcha gotta do."

"Thanks for saving Neo." said Sylvia admiringly. Kilroy just rolled his eyes.

"No Problemo. It's just one more zombie out of this infested world." This caused Sylvia to laugh. The voice started talking to Kilroy once again.

"Strike him down!" commanded the demonic voice.

"No, I won't let you out!" raged Kilroy.

"Look at how he treated Beat. Not even a single flinch as he struck her down!"

"No!"

"Watch at how he is flirting with Sylvia! Now is not the time for such nonsense! Kill him!"

"I resist you're evil ways!"

"Yo dude, you okay?" asked Josh.

Kilroy snapped back into reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. So how are we going to get out of this dump?"

"Do you guys have any weapons?"

"We did, until your cohorts over there decided to dispose of them when they tied us up."

"Forget you, man." said Cain.

"Well that's helpful." replied Josh to Kilroy as he shook his head, "Any of you guys good with a handgun?"

"I am." Zero said as he took the gun from Josh.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" asked Dark Star having recovered from the horrible sight.

"I'll clear a path with my sword in the front. You, black and red boy, take the back and cover us. Everyone else, try not to die; okay?" said Josh.

"Sounds good to me, man." said Baxter.

Everyone else agreed to Josh's plan. They gathered all the supplies they could and got ready to leave. The front door was surrounded by zombies. There were fewer at the back so they decided to head out that way. Josh counted to three and the group of survivors lunged out the door. Josh and Zero managed to keep everyone safe from the front and behind. They had gotten half-way through when Josh realized something when he glanced away from the carnage. They had left Baxter in the service station. When they were away at a safe distance Josh said he was going back for Baxter. He left before anyone could stop him. Everyone else set up camp and started eating dinner.

"Ugh… I don't feel so good." said Dark Star painfully.

"What's wrong?" asked Zero worriedly.

"I think I twisted my ankle or something while we were running away from the zombies."

Then Dark Star dropped to the ground. She was barely breathing. Zero and the rest of the group ran over to check on her. Zero rolled up her pants leg to look at her ankle. It was bitten. Apparently the pain was from that not a twisted ankle.

"I don't know…. how that….. happened." Dark Star said with her last breath.

"No! Dark Star, you can't die on me! You can't!" yelled Zero agonizingly, "Kilroy! Listen! You have to shoot me!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" Zero said while handing Kilroy the gun, "The countdown to zero is starting! Unless you want everyone else to die you have to shoot me!"

"Alright." Kilroy said with tears in his eyes. He ran over to Zero and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for being such a good friend. You stood up for me when I was younger. And you were the best drummer I've ever seen." Kilroy whispered in Zero's ear.

"Goodbye, Kilroy. Heroes are remembered, legends never die. Goodbye Kilroy the Wolf and rock on."

Kilroy raised the gun to Zero's head and put his finger on the trigger. Sylvia covered her ears and face. Neo hid behind Sylvia. Cain looked away. Kilroy closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

_Oh momma I'm in fear for my life on the long arm of the law. Hang man is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long._


	7. Wish You Were Here

"_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain. Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?-Running over the same old ground. What have you found? The same old fear." _-Pink Floyd

Kilroy dropped the gun as Zero fell to the ground. Kilroy's sight became blurry from tears and he sank to the ground. He couldn't stop sobbing over the death of his friend. Sylvia had tears in her eyes as well. She walked over to Kilroy and sat down. She then put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder in efforts of trying to comfort him. Despite her efforts Kilroy continued to cry.

"You had to do it…. It was for the best…." Sylvia said trying to comfort Kilroy.

"First Techno, then Beat, now Dark Star and Zero. We've lost too many friends… I just can't take it anymore! Who's next? Me? You?" Kilroy shouted in a fit of rage and despair in between sobs.

"No. No one else is going to die. Not me, not you, not Neo, no one else are going to die. Now pull yourself together and stop crying." replied Sylvia.

"Thanks Sylvia, I love you."

"I hate to spoil the romantic moment but can we please grasp the situation at hand. What are we gonna do about Josh and Baxter?" interrupted Cain.

"You're right," Kilroy said wiping the tears from his face, "We've gotta save your friends."

"That's the Kilroy I know." said Sylvia.

"So what's the plan?" asked Cain.

"I think Josh would've come back by now so I'm guessing he got in some sort of trouble." said Kilroy.

"Which means we go in guns-a-blazing looking for him, right?" asked Sylvia.

"Exactly!"

"You're insane! That get us all killed! Not to mention we don't exactly have guns to use." exclaimed Cain.

"Do you want to save your friends or not?" asked Kilroy.

"Well can you at least think of a better plan?"

"I just remembered something!" yelled Sylvia, "Kilroy your shoes!"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Are they the ones you invented with the extreme gear built into them?"

"Yes, but I haven't had fuel for it in forever."

"We can use it as a shield in the front and charge through while the person at the back uses the rest of the ammo in the pistol to keep the zombies at bay."

"Ok, so is craziness an innate behavior of wolves?" asked Cain.

"At least I'm trying to help!" Sylvia screamed defensively.

"Well I can't think of anything else so looks like we'll try Sylvia's plan. Wait, what are we going to do with Neo?" said Kilroy.

"I'm not sure….. I guess he will have to stay here until we come back."

The group starts to get ready to leave. First Kilroy buried Dark Star and Zero together, since it was the right thing to do. Sylvia hugged Neo then put him in the tent. The group headed towards the gas station again. When they got close they listened for a sound of clanging metal to see if Josh was alright. They didn't hear anything except for the moaning of supernatural creatures wondering around the gas station. Kilroy kissed Sylvia for good luck. With a muster of courage, the trio rushed out in the open towards the horde. Kilroy and Sylvia pushed against the board while Cain shot at the zombies. Left and right the zombies were dropping until half-way through a horrible, horrible sound reached Cain's ears.

_*click*_

The gun ran out of bullets. It didn't take too long for the zombies to discover this. One grabbed Cain's arm and bit it. Cain let out a cry of pain and started fighting for his life. More zombies grabbed a hold of him. He disappeared under a dog pile of rotting flesh. A pink mist emitted from the heap, soaking the ground in his blood. The zombies started getting closer to Kilroy and Sylvia and there weren't many options. Kilroy noticed there was a little bit of fuel left and started up the extreme gear. He grabbed Sylvia, jumped on the extreme gear and flew just out of reach of the zombies. Right as they were nearing the camp, where Neo was, the extreme gear ran out of gas and crashed next to the tent.

"Sylvia are you alright?"

"A little scratched up but I'll live. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. So guess Josh, Baxter, and Cain didn't make it."

"Apparently. So what do we do now?"

"We stay alive, and head for New Mobotropolis like we originally were. We must make it to honor our friends."

"It's getting dark, should we start a fire?"

"No. We're too close to those monsters; we need to walk a little farther away."

Kilroy packed up the tent while Sylvia wrapped up the supplies and got Neo. They walked for about an hour or so then set up the tent. They didn't start a fire **(like Billy Joel lol) **that way they could both sleep without attracting attention. Kilroy unrolled the sleeping bag, and he and Sylvia got in while Neo slept in the corner of the tent. Kilroy wrapped his arms around Sylvia and the two started drifting off to sleep.

"Kilroy."

"Yeah?"

"What if don't make it to New Mobotropolis?"

"What if we do?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too, Sylvia, me too."


	8. All Hell Breaks Loose

"_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be. As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy." _

_-Nirvana_

Kilroy, Sylvia, and Neo managed to make it through the night without being disturbed by any zombies. Not that it helped much, for none of them could sleep well. When morning came Kilroy packed up the tent while Sylvia gathered up what was left of the supplies. They headed out fairly early to get as far as possible away from the gas station. Neither spoke much; they just walked towards New Mobotropolis on an overgrown road that once went past an old farm.

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" Sylvia asked with a detect of boredom in her voice.

"Do you really want to start the whole 'are we there yet' thing?" Kilroy said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to make conversation to help the time pass by."

"Well to answer your question, we will be there by sundown if we keep up the pace."

"We never really talked about what we were going to do when we get there."

"Wait. What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. I mean we can't buy a house or anything, we don't have any money."

"I'm sure the king has something worked out for people who are escaping to the city."** (SA2 moment lol) **

"You're probably right. What else are we going to do then?"

"I'll see if I can get a job in the music business again. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure anymore, after this whole zombie break out I don't know what I'm going to do any more."

"Well that's a great plan!" Kilroy said sarcastically.

"Shut up, it's all I could think of." Sylvia said while giggling.

Sylvia and Kilroy continued to talk about their plans for what they would do when they got to their new home. When noon came around they stopped for a break and to eat. It was the last of their food but Kilroy wasn't hungry anyways, he was too excited about getting to safety. When they finished eating they got a little ways more down the road when Sylvia noticed a sign. The sign said "This is The Running Renegades' territory, trespass and die!"

"Uhhh… Kilroy I think we should find another way, that sign says they'll kill us!"

"Silly Sylvia, if I always listened to sketchy signs I would be very boring."

"Okay, I still don't think this is a good idea though."

"Relax what do we have to wor…"

"Freeze! You are trespassing on our turf leave immediately or you will be shot!" yelled an angry voice.

"We just want to pass through to get to New Mobotropolis." Kilroy yelled back.

"Well you must pay the fee."

"What is it? We don't have any money or food."

"Then turn around and get out of here right now or we'll shoot!"

"Alright we're leaving!" Then Kilroy whispered to Sylvia, "On the count of three we turn and run towards the other side. One, two, three!"

Kilroy and Sylvia turned and ran towards the other side of the area towards the road. It took the Running Renegades were surprised at first but it didn't take long for them to open fire. Bullets were whizzing by like streaks of light as Sylvia and Kilroy ran away from the gang. One bullet nearly hit Sylvia and another grazed Kilroy's shoulder. They managed to make it through the Renegades' territory with a few scratches and no serious injuries.

"Are you alright?" Kilroy asked while clutching his side from running.

"I'm fine. I could've sworn we'd get shot. How are you?"

"Tired, but I'll live. At least we've made new friends." This caused both of the wolves to start laughing in between gasps for air.

"But seriously though Sylvia, we've got to keep moving cause I'm sure all that gunfire attracted a butt-load of zombies, not to mention our new best friends probably aren't too happy with us."

They proceeded to walk farther away from the gang territory until New Mobotropolis was in sight.

"I can't believe it! We're almost there! Oh Kilroy, it's just beautiful!" exclaimed Sylvia.

"I know! We just have to wal… No… No…. No! This can't be possible!" Kilroy yelled frantically.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Look down the hill…."

"What? I don't see…. Oh no…."

And down at the bottom of the hill, surrounding the city, was a massive hoard of zombies. Apparently one zombie had been smart enough to realize that this was where all the surviving Mobians were heading and brought the rest of his group. The zombies were banging on the walls of the city trying to get inside. Kilroy and Sylvia were too far away for the zombies to see or smell them so they just stayed where they were.

"We have come to far just to lose!" Kilroy said angrily.

"How are we supposed to get in?"

"I'm trying to think. We have no weapons of any kind, my extreme gear is completely out of fuel, and the sun is almost down…. I guess we just have to grab a few sticks and keep swingin' until we get to the door."

"Or, we could check out that building over there and see if we can find anything."

"Yeah that would probably work better…"

So the two crept slowly over to the building to investigate. The building turned out to be an old music shop that was too far away from the city to be saved. Inside they didn't find any weapons of any kind, until Kilroy made a discovery.

"Oh yeah, baby. It's time to rock."

"What did you find?" asked Sylvia tossing aside a worthless instruction booklet.

"Have you heard of a little band called KISS?"

"Now is not the time for classic rock."

"I found Paul Stanley's axe guitar. And by the way there is always time for rock n' roll."

"If we sharpen the edge a little bit maybe we could use it to kill so zombies, so we can get to the entrance."

"Exactly, my dear Sylvia."

"So we have one weapon. What now? I don't see any more axe guitars lying around."

"Well I guess we just have to cross our fingers then and hope it works."

Sylvia and Kilroy left the music shop after sharpening the axe with a few rocks they found. They went back on top of the hill to prepare to charge for the entrance. Both of them were terrified of what was about to happen. Kilroy noticed Sylvia was shivering, he walked over and put his arms around her while kissing her forehead.

"We'll get through this, I promise." Kilroy whispered in her ear.

"I know. I just want to be done with this already."

"Don't worry, by tomorrow we'll be nice and safe."

"I'm glad to see you to love-birds made it." said a familiar voice.

"Josh? Is that really you?" asked Kilroy.

"Got that right buddy, in the thankfully living flesh."

"Where's Baxter?" asked Sylvia.

"He didn't make it… And I saw what was left of Cain."

"Well it's good to see you made it."

"Now how about you help us kick some zombie butt?" asked Kilroy.

"I couldn't imagine a better way to spend the day."

The group got ready to go. Kilroy started charging down the hill followed by Sylvia and Neo while Josh covered the rear. With the first swing of the axe Kilroy decimated three zombies. They plowed through towards the gate, hacking off body parts left and right. Then Kilroy heard the sound of gunfire and thought that the gang was trying to get them again. It turned out that the gunfire was coming from the city walls. They had been spotted and the city was trying to help them! The machine guns managed to clear a circle of safety around the group of friends. Then it happened. Before Kilroy had time to react, a bullet had hit Sylvia in the chest. Time slowed down for Kilroy as he watched the love of his life fall towards the ground. He ran over to her and picked her up in his arms.

"No Sylvia! You can't die on me!" Kilroy distressfully yelled as tears built up in his eyes.

"Kilroy… I… I…" Sylvia muttered as she started spitting up blood.

"What is it?" Kilroy asked with his face covered in tears.

"I love you…." Sylvia said with her final breath.

"SYLVIA!"

"_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight. It must've been some kind of kiss. I just died in your arms tonight." –Cutting Crew_


	9. Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things

**Important! Before you read this chapter go to Youtube and look up Shout at the Devil by Motley Crue to experience the full power of the last chapter in the series. I will know bring you Kilroy's Zombie Apocalypse: Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things**

Kilroy starred in disbelief. Sylvia was dead. Josh was yelling for him to start moving but Kilroy couldn't hear him. He laid Sylvia down as he got a bewildered look across his face. Kilroy's mind had snapped. He no longer had the sanity to keep the demonic voice trapped inside. He dropped to all fours as he let out a sad, mournful howl. Then suddenly he began to change as the demonic voice overtook his mind. His fur and bangs started to grow darker to where they were almost pitch black. His clothes started changing too. His shirt turned solid black; the skull on it disappeared and was replaced with the Forgotten Shadows symbol (for those who don't know it's a demonic grin). He kept growing darker and darker to where all he was was black. When he opened his eyes they no longer had pupils, they were solid red. In a fit of rage the creature once known as Kilroy the Wolf jumped up and let out a rage filled scream.

"I AM FORGOTTEN!"

Josh couldn't believe what he had just seen. How did a happy-go-lucky teenager turn into this beast? Then he remembered the situation at hand. The zombies were still closing in on him and this creature that used to be Kilroy and the bullets had stopped firing so they no longer had their protection.

"It feels so good to release my true power!" said the Creature.

"Kilroy! C'mon we need to get in the city to safety!" yelled Josh.

"I'm not that weak little wolf anymore. I am Forgotten Psycho the Hell Hound!"

"Still we need to get inside!"

"You go! I must avenge Sylvia."

"I'm staying with you then. They took Cain and Baxter from me. And for that there will be hell to pay!" Josh yelled as he charged towards the zombies with his sword swinging.

"Be strong and laugh and shout at the devil!" Forgotten Psycho screamed as a zombie bit his arm. He grabbed the zombie's skull with his free hand and crushed it. He grabbed the axe guitar and started hacking off body parts left and right. He swung down on a zombies head splitting the zombie's body in half. Josh held his sword at his side with the blade pointed away from his body as he ran along a row of zombies disemboweling each one that was hit by the blade. Forgotten Psycho started backing away as the zombies closed in. He felt something hit his back and he turned around ready to strike. Apparently neither he nor Josh had been paying attention and they ran into each other. They were surrounded by the horde on all sides Josh and Forgotten Psycho glanced at each other. A demonic grin appeared on Forgotten Psycho's face, while a snicker came from Josh's. They put their backs together and stuck out their weapons and started spinning. They became a living blender as organs and blood went everywhere. They managed to clear a circle of safety around themselves. Almost half of the zombies were gone when Forgotten Psycho heard a crying noise that sounded familiar. Neo was up against the city wall with an all too familiar person trying to get him. A zombie-fied Sylvia had reanimated and was trying to eat Neo. Forgotten Psycho was torn. He knew that he needed to save Neo, but he didn't want to have to watch Sylvia be killed all over again.

"You need to save that little friend of yours!" Josh yelled as he stabbed a zombie through the jaw.

"I can't hurt her! You don't know what it's like!" Forgotten Psycho yelled desperately while trying to decide what he should do.

"Yes I do! Before all of this happened I had a girlfriend too! She was one of the first to be infected! I didn't have a weapon so I had to rip her throat out with my bare hands!" tears started to well up in Josh's eyes, "I had to kill Baxter too! So I know what it's like to have to do something like this!"

"I didn't know…"

"You need to decide right now!"

Forgotten Psycho ran over to where Neo was. He stood in front of him blocking Sylvia. She took no difference and lunged at them. For a second he thought he saw a look of sorrow on the cold, dead face. Time seemed to slow down as he threw his fist forward towards the oncoming zombie. The swing broke Sylvia's neck and as she fell to the ground, Forgotten Psycho remembered all the happy times he had with her. He remembered the first day of pre-school when they first met and how he was so excited on the last day of school when she hugged him. He remembered all those times in grade school when she used to come over to his house to play video games. And their first date during the summer between 6th and 7th grade. As he looked down on the lifeless body he felt one of the few feelings this version of Kilroy could feel, remorse. "I'm sorry Sylvia…"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. When Josh turned to see what had happened Forgotten Psycho and Neo were gone. Forgotten Psycho opened his eyes and found himself floating in a vast space. He couldn't see Josh or anyone else. Then he heard an unfamiliar voice come from behind him.

"Her death wasn't in vain you know." said Neo.

"Neo?" Forgotten Psycho asked in disbelief.

"I prefer Guardian Spirit of the Seven Chaos Emeralds." said The Guardian.

"Wait. That means you're…"

"That's right I am the Master Emerald personified."

"What do you want with me then?"

"I want to thank you for saving me on two separate occasions."

"Is that all? I have to get back so I can help Josh."

"That's just it. I could reverse everything to where none of this will ever happen."

"Well, do it then! People are dying as we speak!"

"I need you to sacrifice yourself then."

"What?! Why?!"

"You contain enough energy to reverse time to before all of this happened."

"So all my friends and Sylvia will be alive?"

"They won't remember a thing."

"Fine I'll do it then."

"Are you sure?"

"If it means Sylvia will be alive, then yes."

"Alright then."

There was another flash of light. Forgotten Psycho covered his face. After the light went away he opened his eyes. Neo was still standing in front of him.

"I thought you said I would die."

"I didn't Kilroy; I said you would die as in your Forgotten Psycho form would die."

"You mean I get to see everyone again?!" Kilroy cried out joyously.

"Yes, but at a cost."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be forever plagued with nightmares of all the events that have taken place. All of your friends will have thought they had been on a trip for the span of time that all of this occurred. And your worst enemy has taken over your homeland. Not Judas the Bat nor another sole being. You must fight to win it all back."

And with that Neo vanished.

When Kilroy came to he was in the back of Zero's van with Sylvia and the rest of his friends.

"Sylvia! Zero! You're all alive!" Kilroy yelled while hugging all his friends.

"Why wouldn't we be?" said Techno pushing Kilroy off of him.

"Sounds like you some nightmare." said Dark Star turning around to look at Kilroy.

"Where's Josh? Or Cain or Baxter?"

"Who are you talking about?" Sylvia said giving Kilroy a weird look.

"Never mind."

"Hey are we almost home yet?" Beat asked.

"We should be arriving in Rock'n City in…. Holy crap…." Replied Zero in amazement.

"What is it?" Sylvia asked.

"Look."

The van had pulled up in enough time to see a construction crew with a wrecking ball about to tear down the "Welcome to Rock'n City" sign. They tore it down and started lowering a new sign.

"What are you guys doing?!" Kilroy yelled running over to the construction crew.

"Putting in the new sign. And you shouldn't be here right now. Get back." one of the construction workers replied as the sign finished lowering into place. It read "Welcome to Poptropolous!".

"What is that fornication?!" Sylvia yelled.

"The new sign for Poptropolous what else?" the worker replied.

"Guys, I think I might have a heart attack." Kilroy replied while clutching his chest.

"What happened to Rock'n City?" Zero asked.

"That old dump? We have better music than rock n' roll now."

"What?!" they all yelled as Kilroy fainted.

"Yeah,remember? King Elvis died and Michael is the king now." This phrase caused Sylvia to faint next to Kilroy.

"Guys, I think it's time for a rock revolution." Kilroy said as he helped Sylvia up off of the ground.

"_Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Don't worry there is definitely more to come in the sequel.**_

_**Tune up your guitars,**_

_**Turn up your amps,**_

_**And get ready for**_

_**Kilroy's Rock Revolution!**_


End file.
